tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Fate/Revive)
|master= Jubstacheit von Einzbern |jspirit= ペルセウス |alignment= Neutral |phantasm= B |strength= A+ |endurance= A |agility= C |mana= B |luck= E |cskill1= Mad Enhancement |cskill1value= A |skill1= Divinity |skill1value= A |skill2= Eye of the Mind (Fake) |skill2value= A |skill3= Bravery |skill3value= B |skill4= Magic Resistance |skill4value= C |np1= Harpe |np1target= Anti-Demon |np1rank= A |np2= Aegis |np2target= Support |np2rank= B++ |np3= Haidos Kuneēn |np3target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np3rank= B |np4= Talaria |np4target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np4rank= C-}}|affiliation = Jubstacheit von Einzbern's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 6'2"|weight = 181 lbs|birthp = Greece|hairc = Vermillion Red|eyec = Green|likes = Proving himself as a warrior|dislikes = The truth about his legend as a hero|talent = Unknown|enemy = Assassin|imagecol = ???}}Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is the Berserker-class Servant of Jubstacheit von Einzbern during the Revived Holy Grail War in Fate/Revive. He is one of the main antagonists and one of the three Servants in the war who has the potential capability to kill Lancer. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name is Perseus (ペルセウス, Peruseusu), the famous Greek hero who is known as the one who slayed the Gorgon Medusa. He is the son of Zeus and a mortal mother, a the warrior most trusted by the Olympian gods at the time in the Greek world. As a baby, Berserker and his mother was cast into the sea inside a chest by his grandfather Acrisius when a prophet said that a son of his daughter would one day kill him, they ended up ashore on the island of Seriphos that was ruled by the king Polydectes. When Polydectes attempted to force his mother into marrying him, Berserker (wanting to prevent this) undertook the task to bring the head of the Gorgon Medusa as a wedding present to the king if he married another woman instead. Polydectes agreed and Berserker traveled to the Shapeless Island that holds those exiled by the gods in order to claim Medusa's head. He was granted five Noble Phantasms, probably the most ever granted to a single warrior in the history of Greece, by the Olympians, which include Harpe, winged sandals, a mirror shield, a helmet of invisibility, and Kibisis, a bag to contain the beast's head. He gathered as much information as possible, formed a strategy to use his equipment, and sought out to gain glory and become a true hero. Berserker was completely fearless until arriving at the island, where just the nature of the island's barrier made him uncertain of victory despite having gifts from the gods, he quickly began to lose any feeling of glory, and simply wished to slay the creature as soon as possible so he could leave. Berserker felt complete dread upon meeting the Gorgon, believing his promised glory to be useless and victory to be impossible even with the sacred relics. He used the mirror shield to keep from being petrified by the creature's eyes and the sandals to avoid its strikes, entering into a battle of attrition without any real chance of victory. Berserker felt a true hero might be able to kill a creature that could be called a demon god, but felt someone who was still trying to prove himself had no chance. The only way for someone who still had human nature to defeat the creature was to allow it to encage itself in its own barrier by using Kibisis to reflect it back on its wielder. The beast, frozen upon suffering its own nightmare, becoming open to an attack from Harpe, and transformed back to the human form of Medusa to allow her head to be taken. After slaying the Gorgon and placing her head in the bag, Berserker returned to Seriphos where he used the head of Medusa to turn Polydectes and several of his servants into stone. Some time after, the monster of the sea Cetus was about to devour the daughter of king Cepheus, Andromeda, until Berserker arrived and slayed the beast. He married Andromeda which caused the man she had originally been promised to intrude at their wedding feast, a fight broke out and Berserker once again used the head of Medusa to turn the man and all his followers into stone. Berserker eventually gave Medusa 's head to Athena who then carried it on her shield. Berserker was killed by a son looking to avenge his father's death after Berserker used the Gorgon's head to turn him to stone. He is wrongly summoned as a Servant of the Berserker-class rather than that of a Lancer or Assassin due to Einzbern purposely making an error while the summoning process was carrying out. Appearance Because of his Haidos Kuneēn, Berserker appears at first as an invisible silhouette to everyone. It is only after the helmet becomes damaged does Berserker actual appearance start to be revealed. His hair is vermillion red and his eyes are naturally green, but become blood red due to Mad Enhancement. He wears black and gold armor and white shorts. Personality Because he is a Berserker, it is difficult to figure out what his personality is actually like now that he is a Servant who no longer holds any sanity in his mind whatsoever. Role Upon being summoned by Jubstacheit, Berserker is invisible due to the ability of his Noble Phantasm, Haidos Kuneēn. Berserker first appears in the Revived Holy Grail War joining Caster in the ambush at Tohsaka manor. There he eliminates Archer while Assassin manages to escape. He shows up later during the battle between Saber and Lancer and interferes in it, determined to slay either of the Servants, however both Servants escape Berserker. Caster has Berserker to ambush the other opposing Servants Lancer and Rider at the shopping mall, though they fail to succeed in defeating them when Assassin arrives to help the ambushed out. Later, the Caster/Berserker alliance initiate another ambush on Saber and Lancer's Masters, though Raymond Ezard manages to escape, Harold Radcliffe and the other D.M.E.S. members aren't so lucky. During this ambush, Assassin manages to strike and damage Berserker's helmet, rendering him invisible no more. When Luvia, Shirou, Rider and Lancer rescue Raymond who was held prisoner at the Einzbern residence, Berserker and his Master appear to stop. Rider stays behind and fights Berserker while the others escape. Rider fights valiantly but Berserker succeeds in claiming his second Servant kill in the war. At this point, Caster decides to betray Zouken and start on his conquest of the world. However as Raymond, Lancer, Assassin, Rin and their allies headed for Caster's hideout, Jubstacheit and Berserker intercepts them. This time, it is Assassin who stays behind and fights Berserker, managing to severely injure the demigod before Berserker claims his third Servant kill. Angered at the fact that Rin Tohsaka's Servant had damaged Berserker that badly, Jubstacheit and Berserker raid into Emiya residence, where Berserker beheads Shirou and Jubstacheit orders Berserker to steal mana from Rin. On the final day of the war as the Grail is about to be revived, Berserker waits for Raymond and Lancer (the only other remaining Servant left) at the Fuyuki main bridge. It is here that Berserker and Lancer face each other. Despite the disadvantage, Berserker manages to wound Lancer, though Lancer uses the opportunity to use Gáe Bolg which deals the killing blow to Berserker. With his sanity returned, Berserker praises Lancer for finally bringing him down before he fades away. He is the sixth and final Servant to be eliminated. Abilities As a Servant of the Berserker-class (something he isn't supposed to be), Berserker is still an extremely powerful force to be reckoned with and has strength and endurance to fight every Servant in the Revived Holy Grail War. Berserker's weapon, the long sickle Harpe, is referred to as an Anti-Demon Noble Phantasm that is fatal against Servants whose identities are that or are referred to as a monster or demon. Berserker's shield Aegis (given to him by the goddess of Athena) can withstand strikes from the likes of Saber's sword and Lancer's spear. His Haidos Kuneēn Noble Phantasm makes him completely invisible, giving him an edge in battle when attacking since his opponent will be unable to predict the next move. And finally, his winged sandals Talaria enables Berserker to fly in the air. He also has the Noble Phantasm Kibisis, the magical bag that he used to cancel Medusa's Blood Fort Andromeda, however he is unable to utilize it in the Revived Holy Grail War as he is under the Mad Enhancement. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Servant (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Berserker Class Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Berserker Category:Berserker-class Servants Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Greek Heroic Spirits